


Welcome to Midgar

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After waking up with no memory, you find Aerith and Tifa nursing you back to health. They also seem to be quite interested in doing some other things with you, most notably getting as intimate as humanly possible.
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Midgar

“Oh, good, you're waking up. Tifa, he's up!”

Everything was a blur for a good number of seconds, as you weren't sure where you were. In fact, you didn't even know who you were. There was a large amount of uncertainty on your end, as though you had been hit with a really big truck. But what happened that led you to laying...wherever you are.

You sat up, finding yourself on what felt like an old army cot, with the mattress being just as decent in quality. You didn't have the sheets over your body...which really perplexed you since you were completely naked. And yet, whoever that angelic voice came from didn't seem to mind that this was the condition they found him in, and they didn't bother to cover up his groin.

You saw two women come to your bed, with the long haired brunette leading a black haired woman towards you. There was excitement in one's eyes, though the bustier of the two seemed more relieved than anything.

“Good, you're awake,” said the black haired woman, “and alive, that's the important thing too.” She took note of the confused expression you had, cocking your head to the side. “Oh, sorry! I didn't mean anything by that, it's just that we found you outside one of the compounds AVALANCHE was investigating and thought you needed to be patched up.”

“Are you okay?” asked the brunette, to which you nodded yes. “So, what were you doing out there, anyway? And why were you, um...naked?” Your jaw opened up to answer, yet you only heard silence. It wasn't because your voice box or throat were damaged, but rather you had no clue how to answer. You didn't know how you got there either, as these last few minutes were the only memories you held.

“I get it,” said the black haired woman, “he's got amnesia. He doesn't know anything about where he is.”

“Aw, you poor thing...” the brunette said, petting your head. “Don't worry, Aerith and Tifa are going to take good care of you.” She smiled at you warmly, assuring you that things were going to be just fine. Though you didn't have a clue who was who.

“Tifa,” said the black haired woman, pointing to herself before the brunette, “and Aerith. Let's see if you can keep that straight, mkay?” She gave you a wink, resting her hand atop your thigh. It seemed as though she had done if on purpose, especially as she rubbed her tips away at the skin. You groaned, your eyes shutting for a brief second as she lightly massaged you.

“Still, it'd be great if we knew why we found you naked,” Aerith pondered aloud, “although, I'm not complaining, seeing what you have down there...”

You looked down at your groin, noticing the eight inches of meat you were packing. You don't recall having something that big...but you weren't going to argue about it. Though something about it didn't feel natural, and you had to wonder about that...

Tifa licked her lips, admiring your shaft before she said, “It's a pretty big cock, though, I'm not going to lie. I'd say in terms of dicks, it's kind of like Cloud's buster sword...”

“No, it's hardly THAT big,” giggled Aerith, “although, I'm tempted to at least give it a try...”

“You too, hm?” Tifa said, her voice getting seductive as she exchanged glances with the flower girl. “I don't think Barrett's going to mind if we have a little bit of fun with our guest. Maybe it'll help stir up some kind of memory in that noggin of yours.”

The black haired woman reached out for your member, giving it a light tug that caused you to moan. Your eyes shut for a brief moment, exhaling as she rubbed her thumb over the tip. Your dick was slowly rising up, bloating into a full erection that added at least two inches to what you previously sported. Aerith giggled, “Okay, maybe I was wrong about his size. That's much bigger!”

“Trust me, I know how a cock works,” Tifa teased.

She tugged away as Aerith crawled onto the bed, humming in delight as she worked on your dick from a different perspective. She first started by sucking on your balls, fitting both of them in her mouth at the same time. Impressive as that looked, you couldn't help but feel as though it was quite common for her on a day to day basis. She slurped hard on the sack, humming as she wagged her tongue against the skin. It sounded great, and the vibrations her voice and the sucking created were aiding in the erection that continued to grow.

As the brunette kept to your scrotum, Tifa knelt on the floor, staring at the tip of your rod as she leaned into it. Her lips pushed over the crown, her moan muffled by your cock. She kept her mouth there for a while, teasing away at the tip with her tongue. You felt this may not have been up to protocol for whatever their operation was, but you were enjoying it nonetheless. You remained relaxed whule the girls played with your cock and balls, taking enjoyment over how the black haired girl flicked away at the precum that was starting to ooze out.

Popping your nuts from her mouth, Aerith licked her lips of whatever salty residue was on there. One side of her lips curled into a smirk, starting to undress the otherwise innocent looking dress she had on. Your eyes shot open wide to see she wore nothing underneath, and was completely naked afterwards, with the boots on her feet as the only article of clothing she had on. “Okay, he's good to go,” Aerith said, squatting over your shaft. “You were able to suck him off, I get to be the first to fuck him!”

“Ugh, fine,” Tifa scoffed, followed by a laugh, “you're still such a fucking slut, you know that?”

“Like I care...” hummed Aerith, rubbing the crown against her folds. She sucked on her lip as it pushed into her canal, stretching it out to fit the girth inside. “Oh, fuck...fuck, it's so good.” Aerith leaned over you, pushing down further until she finally had every inch of you stuffed inside her snatch. Reaching for your hands, she placed them on her boobs, giving you free use of her chest while she rocked atop your shaft.

Tifa began to undress as well, with her bountiful breasts bouncing after she removed her top. After the shorts had gone, she leaned into you for a kiss, using her tongue to make out with you. Your cock moved around inside the brunette, hearing her moan in pleasure while you kneaded at her tits. Your thumbs mostly worked around her nipples, making them hard and erect. She bumped harder against your shaft, panting as she worked harder. You had no idea why, as few minutes barely passed since she got on top of you.

“Come on, harder...” Aerith groaned to herself. “I want that cum in me...let me have it already, please...”

Tifa continued to make out with you, with one of your hands leaving Aerith's boobs to fondle at Tifa's. She obviously had the larger chest in comparison, and you couldn't hep but fondle it aggressivly. You tugged down on the nipple as she had bent over to lean in with you, a hum escaping her mouth. Her tongue pushed against yours, with your ears still picking up the hard moans coming from the brunette.

You tensed up, with your hands reaching for Aerith's hips. She was rocking away harder at your cock, dropping her ass down on your lap while her ass cheeks smacked against your balls. Your dick throbbed inside her canal, which had grown immensely wet thanks to the friction you two created. She panted harder, a sure sign that she was going to cum soon. You shared the sentiment, as your crown continued to slam into the cervix, too sensitive to the touch to hold it back. There was no other choice for you but to cum.

Aerith quivered atop you, leaning over and resting her hands on your chest. Your lap was soon covered in her fluids, which splashed out around your member and onto the cot you had slept atop. Your seed shot out hard, bouncing against the cervix and filling her canal up immensely. Your dick was being smothered by your own release, which soon oozed out of the folds of the brunette, with the juices cleansing most of your skin with the lubrication she provided.

Aerith collapsed on top of you, holding you close as your cock slipped out of her sheath. She sighed as she snuggled up with you, although Tifa pulled away from your face as she watched her friend's cunt ooze with your seed. “Typical,” Tifa laughed, “you couldn't even keep going for more than a few minutes.”

“It was too hard to hold onto it...” Aerith moaned, raising her ass up. “How about it, Tifa? Do you want a taste of it?”

The black haired girl hummed. “Yeah...but I'll clean it off of him. You get off of him though, because it's my turn soon.”

“Fine, you greedy bitch...” Aerith laughed, rolling off of you as she helped you off your back. You were on your knees, with Tifa crawling onto the bed to suck on your dick. It was covered in your seed, which she was willing to lick off like barbecue sauce on chicken. You moaned, enjoying the oral pleasure as it brought your dick back to life, ready for another round with the busty girl.

Once you were set, Tifa turned around on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out and putting it against your shaft, rubbing right up against it. She was teasing, for sure, but you knew she was asking for you to plug her pussy with it anyway. You pulled back and let it slip inside her snatch, hearing her purr as it pushed deep inside her. “Oh, yeah, I see what you mean, Aerith,” Tifa said, “his dick is really good...It's rubbing into my pussy nicely, getting it nice and wet...”

“Yeah, he feels fantastic!” Aerith said, getting back on the bed as she stood over her friends' body. As you thrusted hard against her rear, the brunette pushed her folds apart, grinning as you watched your seed slowly seep out of her. It was an odd sight to see, even this close, but you knew what she was asking for. You don't know why, but you felt compelled to perform what she silently requested.

As you found your rhythm with Tifa's ass and how you bucked into it, you leaned into Aerith's muff and lash away at the folds, even as your cum oozed out. With the lubrication still in there as well, you had to admit that it had an odd flavor to it, but you were enjoying it more than you thought you would.

Tifa brought her ass back into you, finding that you were distracted by her friend's honey pot and the nectar she had to provide. It still tasted well enough, however, but it was a good reminder that you were dealing with two women at once. A hard task, you were certain, but it was hard to remember if you acutally ever did anything like this before you lost your memory.

You may have slowed down how you rammed into the black haired woman, but you managed to put a lot more impact into your thrusts despite that. Tifa moaned loudly, grunting with every thrust made by you so loud you could tell if she was doing so with her teeth clenched together.

Soon you reached around for Tifa's breasts, giving them a tight squeeze as you continued to munch Aerith's muff, though you had an idea as you continued to hold onto them. You brought her up with her back meeting your chest, thus having Aerith's muff placed right before you. The brunette then pushed her groin against Tifa's face, burying it against her pussy. You had a light chuckle at the entertainment that brought, even as you pummeled the black haired woman's behind.

Aerith had a laugh as she watched Tifa try to resist, only for her bartending friend to embrace the pussy and eat the fluids that were still mixed in. You couldnt help but chuckle as well, seeing the eagerness in her actions when the black haired brawler reached out for her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as she pushed in. You could hear her groaning from the repeated thrusts, bumping harder into her rear as you tweaked her nipples. It was growing apparent that she was ready for the same release her brunette ally had, but even you couldn't hide you were ready to dump another load.

While Tifa ran her tongue through the canal, Aerith was moaning through opened lips, petting her friend's head. She was ready to burst for a second time as well, which made it so all three of you were bound to climax in unison. The brawler began to back into you, wanting your tip stabbed into her cervix for the sake of getting herself off. As the veins of your shaft throbbed hard inside her, you were more than willing to oblige, and pumped against her ass one last time. You held your hips in place, pulling her back as her ass squished against you, and the time had arrived.

The girls screamed loudly as their fluids burst from the dams, splashing about. Aerifh aimed her clit so that she could guide the spray into Tifa's face while she created a cascading of juices onto your lap. You squeezed out your seed, giving the black haired woman enough spunk to match what you left behind in her friend. Soon enough, your cum was oozing out of her as well, making a larger mess of the cot than was there before. You held Tifa tightly, resting your scalp against the back of her neck, as you were trying your best to keep your head up after release. 

You held onto Tifa as you relaxed, having no more cum left to offer her. Aerith collapsed to her knees, ending up wrapping her arms around the black haired woman as well. You were all spent after that, and you honestly had an urge to get back to sleep.

"Aerith? Tifa? I thought I heard yelling. Is everything…okay…?"

You saw a spiky haired blonde carrying a massive sword on his back enter, though he stepped back once he saw you were all naked. "Ah…so he's awake. Thats good."

"Sorry Cloud," Tifa said, laughing as she leaned back to kiss you, "he might not have his memories, but he knows how to fuck."


End file.
